InkTinte
by Mrs. Moony-Lupin
Summary: Ron versucht seine Hausaufgaben zu beenden Fred und George helfen... ÜBERSETZUNG!


Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Charaktere (die sind J.K.R.s) noch die Story, die ist nämlich von Bailadora, die mir erlaubt hat sie zu übersetzen!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und solltet ihr Fehler beim Übersetzen finden, reviewt!!!

**Ink / Tinte**

„Ron, warum machst du immer solche Sachen?", fragte George seinen jüngeren Bruder.

„Welche Dinge?", schoss Ron sofort zurück. Er warf seine Arme aufgebracht in die Luft.

„_Solche _Sachen!", Fred deutete auf Rons Pergament, wo sein ganzes Tintenfass verschüttet worden war, als er seine Hände hochgerissen hatte. Der Essay, der fast fertig gewesen war, war jetzt mit schwarzer Tinte getränkt.

„Ihr Idioten!", schrie Ron auf, „Dafür hab ich ewig gebraucht!"

„Wissen wir", antworteten die Zwillinge gleichzeitig.

Es war ein wirklich sehr früher Montag Morgen. Ron, Fred, George, Harry und Hermine saßen in dem leeren Gemeinschaftsraum. Der ruinierte Essay, an dem Ron die letzten sieben Stunden gearbeitet hatte, war für Snapes Zaubertränkestunde, die die Sechstklässler in der ersten Stunde hatten. Harry und Hermine hatten ihre Essays, vier-Fuß Aufsätze über die Eigenschaften von Mondstein im Bezug auf den Mondzyklus, schon fertig geschrieben und genossen es Ron zuzusehen, wie er herum hackte, um fertig zu werden. Oder besser, Harry, Fred und George genossen es, während Hermine Ron verbot ihren eigenen Essay abzuschreiben.

„Warum wusstet ihr, dass ich es umstoßen würde?", grummelte Ron, als er verzweifelt auf sein durchweichtes Blatt starrte.

„Weil wir deine Brüder sind", antwortete George.

„Und Genies", fügte Fred hinzu.

Harry grinste und Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf, aber sie zog Rons Blatt über den mit Büchern geflasterten Tisch, nahm ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Umhang und begann die Tinte langsam wegzusaugen ohne jedoch die Wörter, die Ron erst kürzlich gekritzelt hatte, wieder hinzuschreiben.

„Was?", protestierte Fred, „du denkst nicht, dass wir Genies sind?"

„Ja! Wann waren wir jemals in so einer Situation? Hast du uns jemals hetzen sehen, um unsere Hausaufgaben fertig zu kriegen?", fragte George.

„Gut, nein,", verwies Hermine, „aber das nur, weil ihr eure Hausaufgaben eigentlich nie macht. Es ist ein Wunder, dass ihr immer noch auf der Schule seid." Begreifend, was sie gesagt hatte, schlug sie sich eine Hand auf den Mund und fuhr fort das Blatt zu säubern.

„Du hörst dich wie Mum an", klagte George.

„Und du vergisst, dass wir sechs O.W.L.s (A/N ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, welche das auf deutsch sind) bekommen haben", erinnerte Fred sie.

„Erhalten. Ihr habt sechs O.W.L.s erhalten. Zusammen. Ehrlich, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ihr zwei das geschafft habt." Sie gab Ron den Essay, der jetzt nicht nur von Tinte sondern auch von Fehlern, Schlitzen und Rechtschreibfehlern befreit war, zurück.

Ron murmelte ein Danke und begann einmal mehr mit seiner Feder auf das Pergament zu kratzen.

Nach ein paar ereignislosen Minuten des Ron durch Zaubertränkebücher hindurch Beobachtens, fingen die Zwillinge an ihre nächste Attacke auf Snape zu planen. Sie wollten ihre neuen Stinkbomben an den Erstklässlern testen. Das Gas, das die Bomben freilassen würden, würde die jungen Schüler einem Stupor unterwerfen und bewirken, dass sie ununterbrochen Fragen stellten. Die Zwillinge waren überzeugt, es war nicht nur ein guter Weg ihr neues Produkt zu testen, sondern auch Snape zu ärgern.

„Seid ihr auch sicher, dass sie funktionieren?", fragte Hermine, „Ich meine, sie unterwerfen dich angeblich einem Stupor, oder wie ihr sagt. Und ihr wart die einzigen um sie auszutesten… Wer sagt denn, dass die Art, wie ihr euch benehmt, nicht das Ergebnis einer Stinkbombe ist?"

„Ha, ha", höhnte Fred.

„Hast du eigentlich kein Buch zu lesen?", stichelte George sofort zurück.

Hermine blickte die beiden finster an.

„Ich will es versuchen!", sagte Harry. Er überlegte für eine Sekunde. „Warum gehst du nicht hoch und kümmerst dich um das Ding, das du eine Katze nennst?!"

Fred und George bedachten das für einen Augenblick.

„Deutest du an, dass sie in jungen Jahren als wird?", fragte George.

„Und allein?", fragte Fred.

Harry nickte.

„Dann, Kumpel, kommst du gut weiter. Wir sind wirklich gute Lehrer, George. Vielleicht sollten wir überkegen, Lehrer zu werden."

„Nah."

Jeder der Zwillinge gab Harry five´.

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich gehe zu Bett."

„Was? Nein!", schrieen die Zwillinge in gespieltem Schrecken.

„Komm schon, Hermine. Wir veralbern dich nur", versicherte Harry ihr.

„Ich komme wieder runter, wenn ich meinen Schlafanzug an hab", sagte sie über ihre Schulter als sie anfing sie Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hochzusteigen.

Als sie ein paar Minuten später wieder auftauchte, hatte sie ihr Haarband herausgenommen, welches ihr Haar in leichten Wellen zurückließ. Sie trug ein altes graues T-Shirt und ein Paar Flannelhosen, ihre bevorzugte und bequemste Schlafwäsche.

Die Zwillinge steckten ihre Köpfe zusammen, höchst wahrscheinlich einen anderen furchtbaren Plan ersinnend. Als sie sie hörten, setzten sie sich auf, ihre Augen aufgerissen.

„Wow, Hermine, nettes negligé!", ergänzte Fred mit einem teuflischen Funkeln in den Augen.

„Und darf ich hinzufügen – tolle Beine!", sagte George.

„Was?", schrie Ron und schnellte herum, um Hermine in ihren Shirt und Hosen zu entdecken, ihre Augen rollend. Die Zwillinge versuchten mühsam ihr Lachen zurück zu halten, aber es befreite sich doch, als Ron sich wieder zum Tisch umdrehte um zu entdecken, dass er sein Tintenfass umgestoßen hatte. Schon wieder.

Mit den Zwillingen immer noch gekrümmt vor Lachen und Harry anfangend sich ihnen anzuschließen, setzte Hermine sich neben Ron und fing an, es zu richten. Und als es sauber war, beendete sie die späte Nacht wie immer, sie schrieb Rons Aufsatz für ihn zu Ende, und gab Fred und George eine weitere Sache, ihn später zu quälen.

Wie gesagt, Kritik (und Lob) ist immer willkommen!!! Es würde mich freuen zu hören, was ihr davon haltet!!! Ichbin mir nämlich nicht sicher, wie's mir gelungen ist etc. ...

REVIEWT! BITTE!


End file.
